What Happened?
by Kanna
Summary: No one can remember anything about the past. Inuyasha and Kagome are neighbers. HojoKag and InuKag
1. Chapter 1: Neighbors

Long Story short, I don't own Inuyasha but wish I did. Every character in this story besides the ones I list after every chapter under **MADE-UP CHARACTERS** do not belong to me

Chapter One

****

Neighbors?

Kagome Higurashi and her friends were walking to the Higurashi Family shrine from the bus stop. "So after we finish all this homework want to go to the mall and go shopping?" Yuka asks. "Sure!" Eri and Ayumi exclaim at the same time. "I don't know. I've got a lot of other things I need to do." Kagome says unsure. "Ah, come on Kagome. It's not like you've got a date tonight." Eri says and then she screams with delight when she sees the blush on Kagome's face. "You do have a date don't you?" Eri screams happily. Kagome nods. "With who?" Ayumi asks. "It's probably Hojo isn't it?" Yuka says smiling. "No it's not." Kagome lies but her bright red cheeks gave her away. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka all squeal with delight. They all start planning what Kagome was going to wear on her date with Hojo, 

As they were walking they pasted one of the houses that neighbored the Higurashi shrine. There were moving trucks in front of the house. "Oh, I wonder who's moving in?" Kagome tries to change the subject and succeeds. "Didn't you see the knew boy at school Kagome?" Yuka asks. "He was **SO CUTE!**" Eri says, her eye get a glazed over look in them just thinking about the new boy.

At that moment the very boy they where talking about walked out of the house with the moving trucks in front. Kagome froze when she saw him. _He looks so familiar. Where have I met him before?_ The boy stops where he was and looks at Kagome. His metallic black hair blowing in the wind. Kagome felt as if he could see right through her and into her soul with his beautiful goldenish brown eyes

. For what felt like an eternity the two locked eyes and just stared at each other. 

"INUYASHA!" A female voice yells from within the house, breaking the spell. The boy turned and went back inside.

Eri, noticing that Kagome and the boy, now known as Inuyasha, had been watching each other smiled. Yuka, Ayumi and Eri start whispering quickly to each other as they went back to the bus stop. "We'll talk to you later Kagome." Yuka says over her shoulder. "We just realized we've got something we need to do at Ayumi's house." Eri explains as the three girl wave good bye to their friend and run down the hill to the bus stop.

Kagome sighs and continues on home. She couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and how familiar he looked.

****

Crystal: Hi, it's me the author. I know my other fanfic was really bad but it was my first one. This one is gonna be a whole lot better. I promise to update this fic every week if I have time. School's about to start back up for me and I've got Spanish first thing at 7:30 in the morning and after school I've got High School Soccer practice and after that is my Select Soccer practice, add homework some where in there somewhere and I'm a very busy 9th grader. Anyways, please review. Oh, here are a few mysteries for you. What happened to the Bone Eater's Well? Why can't Kagome remember the feudal era? Where are Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku? Best of all, who did this to our heroes and heroines? 


	2. Chapter 2 Date

****

Kanna: really sorry about the short first chapter but I wanted to leave off at a part that would make you want to come back. Anyway, time for me to do the review thing before the chapter. Oh and please excuse any bad language I may use when replying to reviews, that just means they sent me a really mean or really rude review and I choose to delete it.

****

* Cherry *: Thanks, please keep reviewing.

****

InuKagome1: Thankies very much. I work very hard to think of just the right word or words to describe each expression. I've also read the comics and seen all the episodes so I know just how each character would react to something. 

****

Me again, as in the author: Oh, I've got a list of the Inuyasha fanfics that I thought were really good if anyone wants or needs some more too read. Oh, I've got some mistakes I would like to point out to you in the first chapter before I begin.

One was I had quiet I few missing words, two was I had a bunch of punctuation errors. Wish my spell checker would have caught them but then it probably did, I was kind of tired and IMing a few friends while I typed up that chapter. I swear I'll trying to make sure everything is right this time though. 

Sorry for the delay but now it's back to the story.

****

Chapter Two

Date

Kagome was having a hard time trying to concentrate on her homework. All she could think about was where she had seen Inuyasha before; it probably didn't help that her bedroom window looked right into his. 

Every few minutes she would look out her window and there he would be lying on his bed with a sketchbook and a pencil in his hand. _I wonder what he's drawing? _Kagome would ask herself over and over again and then she would remember her homework and forget about Inuyasha for a few minutes. The process would then start all over again a few minutes later until finally Inuyasha left his room for some reason, unknown to her.

* * * * *

"Come eat Inuyasha!" His sister called up the stairs at Inuyasha. Inuyasha fehs, puts down his sketchbook and pencil and gets off his bed. He looks out the window and into the one next door at the girl who was sitting at her desk tapping her pencil as she worked on her homework. 

"INUYASHA! COME ON!" His stepsister yells up the stairs at him again. "I'm coming, I'm coming" Inuyasha mumbles as he opens his bedroom door and goes downstairs. 

* * * * *

(A/N: Sorry, this has taken me so long to type up but I've had a major writing block but now it's gone)

"KAGOME! HOJO'S HERE!" Souta yells up the stairs at Kagome. "Be right down" Kagome appears moments later in a beautiful red dress. Hojo stood next to the door, smiling as usual. "Good evening Kagome. Are you ready to go?" He asks her, the smile never leaving his face. Souta walks away chanting "Kagome's got a boyfriend, Kagome's got a boyfriend" like all siblings do. (At least mine does. I don't know about the rest of you people but my sister, who is 11 years old, thinks it's all a big joke that I've got a boyfriend)

Hojo holds the door open for Kagome as they walk out of her house and head for his car. Once they get to the car Hojo opens the door on the passager side to allow Kagome to get in and then, once she was in the car, shut it. He goes around the front of the car and gets in on the driver's side and then they drive off.

* * * * *

(A/N: Can't you tell I'm a little impatient to get this story on it's way and I'm not sure how long I'm gonna make it so please don't ask, I'll hazard a guess at maybe 10 chapters at least (provided I get the time))

* * * * *

Inuyasha had watched all of this from his front porch. Ok well actually he was sitting on the steps drawing until he heard Kagome and Hojo walk up to Hojo's car and then he looked up at them. In his sketchbook was a perfect replica of the Higurashi shrine, it was all in black and white of course. He watched them drive off to go wherever Hojo was taking Kagome on their date.

* * * * *

As it turned out Kagome and Hojo where going to a movie and then out to eat afterwards.

****

Kanna: Ok this chapter is done and over with, partly cause I've got another writer's block. It isn't as bad as the first one so I expect to have the next chapter up as soon as I've got a name for it. Anyway I had meant to make this one a lot longer but as it turns out that didn't happen. Oh and 

REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW! Please I beg you, I want lots of review cause I want to know what you all think of this story but if you've got something mean and extremely nasty to say please keep it to yourself cause that isn't constructive criticism (which is what I want) 


	3. Chapter 3: School

****

Kanna: Wow! I never realized how freaking sort my first chapter was! I'll have to make up for it this chapter.

*~*~*~*~*

****

inuyashakagomefan: Thank you for all the ideas Alyssa. They were a real help on getting me over my stupid writer's block.

*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Three

****

School

The next day…

Kagome walks out of her front door. She hurried down the steps to the entrance to her family shrine. Her friends were waiting for her just outside. "Morning!" Kagome says cheerfully.

"Morning!" Yuka, Eri and Ayumi reply just as happily.

"So how'd your date with Hojo go last night?" Eri asks Kagome.

Kagome blushes "It was ok" She replies quietly. Her date really wasn't something she wanted to talk about especially since all she could think about was her new neighbor.

Just as they were passing Inuyasha's house he comes out the door. He had a red kimono shirt and pants on, he was wearing a white shirt under the kimono. He turns around and says something to someone behind him and then walks down the steps towards the girls and the bus stop.

All 5 of them get to the bus stop at about the same time.

Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were chatting about what they were gonna do after school while Kagome was careful not to meet Inuyasha's piercing gaze.

About 5 minutes later the bus picks them up. Kagome and her friends went to the back of the bus while Inuyasha talked to the bus driver and then sat in an empty seat up front.

The bus stopped at another few bus stops before finally getting to the high school. Inuyasha got off the bus first and headed for the office.

* * * * *

Kagome and her friends were the last ones off the bus. They talked about just about everything from guys, Inuyasha in particular, to what they were doing after school until finally they had to split up to go to their lockers just before the 5 minute bell wrung.

Kagome gets to her locker to find that a certain someone was in it and rummaging through it. "Hey! That's…" She stops when she realizes who it was. "It's you!" She exclaims "You're my new neighbor!"

Inuyasha looks at her like she was crazy and then slams the locker shut. "So?"

"Oh no reason I just didn't expect to have you going through my locker" Kagome replies hastily when she realized she was staring at him.

"It's my locker too and I'll go through it if I want" Inuyasha replies rudely as he brushes passed her and heads towards his first period class.

"Are you at least gonna tell me your name?" Kagome asks him. She was kind of pissed off that he was being so rude to her.

"Inuyasha, not that it matters cause you've probably already heard my sister yell at me from inside the house yesterday." Inuyasha says as he continues on to his first period class, which was History.

Kagome opens her locker back up and puts all her school books in it that she didn't need and took the ones she needed out. She sighs _It's weird that I'm sharing my locker with him. Wonder why he didn't get his own locker? _Kagome shuts her locker door to find Hojo standing right on the other side of it. "Hi Hojo" She smiles.

"Hey Kagome. I hope you enjoyed last night" Hojo says smiling. He takes her hand as he walks her to her first period class, which in coincidentally was also Hojo's and Inuyasha's first period.

They got to class just in time for the final bell to ring rang.

Hojo kisses Kagome lightly on the cheek as they separated and went to their seats. Hojo's was on the other side of the room from Kagome's. Inuyasha was sitting in the empty seat behind Kagome.

****

Kanna: Short I know it but I've got to work on my math homework now. I'll post up the 4th chapter if I have time tonight otherwise it may have to wait awhile.


	4. Chapter 4: Cause and Effect

****

Kanna: *curses computer* Ok, really sorry for the long wait. My computer was being a poo-goblin as my friend Liz would say.

* * * * *

****

linh1856-inyasha and Koujis-Girl: I am updating it right now 

****

inuyashakagomefan: Your welcome about the note and you'll see about his reaction and on if they have all of the same classes or not.

****

Fairyangel24: Thanks very much for the compliment

****

gcroitgrrl: *smirk* your gonna have to wait like everyone else to find out what happens

****

Hekiru Kamanchi: Sure, um I'm not sure why she'd sing that song but I guess she could…. *blinks a few times in surprise* Oh she'll break the date shortly, don't you worry.

* * * * *

Chapter Four

****

Cause and Effect

The bell rang, ending 3rd period and signaling the beginning of first lunch. Kagome and Inuyasha were the last people out of Algebra 1. 

Kagome couldn't figure out how Inuyasha had managed to be in every one of her classes so far. He hadn't seemed very happy in first period when they had to choose groups for a project and he elected to join her and Hojo's group and she could figure out what was wrong. Although he had seemed pretty content during 2nd and 3rd periods. She had yet to put together the fact that Hojo had been around during 1st period but wasn't 2nd or 3rd and Inuyasha's mood swings, let alone the fact that Inuyasha appeared to like her. He had sat right in front of her in every period besides 1st. She hadn't been able to help but play with his metallic-black hair, getting in trouble a few times for not keeping her hands to herself during class.

She and Inuyasha headed for their locker (remember they share a locker). Both of them had 1st lunch.

Inuyasha smiled smugly when he didn't see Hojo waiting by their locker for Kagome. "Oi Kagome, can I eat lunch with you? I don't really know anyone else here."

"Um, sure I guess you could…" Kagome replied, unsure as she open their locker to put her stuff away on the top shelf. 

Inuyasha tossed his stuff onto the floor of the locker, shutting it and following Kagome to the lunchroom.

They met up with Kagome's friends on the way there. As soon as her friends spotted Inuyasha they smiled, all of them wondering if Kagome had dumped Hojo for Inuyasha. 

The 5 of them got their food and sat down.

Eri leaned across the table to Kagome and whispered something in her ear, causing Kagome to turn a bright shade of red.

"No! Why would I want to dump Hojo?" Kagome asked her in return.

"Well you know what I heard from Tsuya who heard it from Yukari?" Ayumi asked, going into gossip mood.

"No, what'd you hear?" Yuki asked anxiously.

"I heard that Hojo was caught kissing Haniko before and after school yesturday." Ayumi replies. All three of Kagome's friends waited for Kagome's response to that.

Kagome stares at a spot on the table, unable to find her voice. She stood up and went over to the table that Hojo usually sat at with his friends but didn't find him there. She then left the lunchroom in search of Hojo. Kagome found Hojo with Haniko, not far from the lunchroom. His head bent towards her, just pulling away from a kiss. Kagome stormed away headed for the bathroom.

Not too long afterwards Kagome's friends found her in one of the stalls crying. They had told Inuyasha to wait for them outside the bathroom. Just then the bell rang.

"Kagome, come on or we're gonna be late for Chemistry." Eri said soothingly. Yuki was rubbing Kagome's back, trying to get her to stop crying. Yuki was searching through he bag for tissues.

After a few minutes the three of them managed to coax Kagome into coming out.

Inuyasha was still waiting outside the bathroom for them. 

As soon as Kagome saw him she threw her arms around him and started crying again. She hadn't even thought before she had done it and was too busy crying her heart out to care if he would mind or not. She began to feel a little better when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. She felt safer right then than any time she had hugged Hojo. Shortly her tears stopped flowing and she fell silent.

Inuyasha stood there with his arms around Kagome. He wasn't sure why but it just felt right for him to hold her this way.

"We've got to get to class." Eri said as her and the rest of Kagome's friends ran down the hall toward their lockers and then to their 4th periods.

"She's right Kagome, we should get to class…. Kagome?" Inuyasha looked down at her, finally realizing that the girl had fallen asleep in his arms. Crying as much as she had seemed to have worn her out. Inuyasha sighed and carried her into the office.

He got permission to take her home since none of her family was home to get her. He quickly went to their locker and grabs all of their stuff so that they could leave. 

****

Kanna: Whoo! Here's the 4th chapter. I'm gonna get right on the 5th chapter so that I can update a lot before Monday. I have to babysit my cousins all next week so I'll update all my stories as much as I can before Monday and I'll update them during the week if I can


End file.
